While the prior art is replete with odor trap assemblies used to prevent the transmittal of objectionable odors back through a waste water or sewage fixture, as can be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,762,414; 3,766,575; 3,894,301 and 1,213,207; all of these acknowledged prior art constructions involve permanent installations and only one of them deals specifically with the particular environment for which the present invention was developed.
Admittedly these prior art constructions are more than adequate for their intended purpose and function; however, as mentioned above, permanent installations are neither particularly suitable nor adaptable for use in conjunction with house trailers, motor homes and recreational vehicles, wherein the waste water and sewage outlets are often temporarily connected to underground sewage collections sumps.
In the environment just mentioned, the standard procedure involves the connection of a flexible drain hose to the holding tank of a house trailer or the like, with the free end of the drain hose extending downwardly into a septic or waste collection receptacle. Waste water and/or sewage will then flow by gravity into the underground collection receptacle.
Unfortunately the same principles that govern the flow of liquid wastes into the collection receptacle, also allow noxious gases to be transmitted from the collection receptacle back through the drain pipe and up into the holding tank of the house trailer or the like.
Not only is this situation unpleasant and objectionable to the occupants of the structure involved; but, this situation also represents a very clear and present danger to the occupants health and well being, not to mention their personal comfort and peace of mind.
In light of the foregoing situation, it was recognized that there was a pressing need to develop a solution to the aforementioned problem; and, the present invention accomplishes that objective in a very simple yet unique manner, as will be explained shortly.